ilove Cheesy Endings
by Seddieforeverx3
Summary: Sams leaving Seattle for good? Not if Freddie has anything to do with it. Pretty fluffy! T for cursing & kissing ;D ONE-SHOT pleaasee R


**Freddie's Pov**

I walked into the Shay's apartment (No knocking needed) staring down at the few cables draped over my hands.

"Hey Carly, I was just going to- What's wrong?" I asked immediately, sitting next to my brunette best friend who was sitting on the couch, with her head in her hands.

"She left" She sobbed quietly. I placed my hand on her back rubbing small circles to calm her down.

"Who left?"

"Sam" I froze. _She left?_

"What do you mean she left?" I questioned.

She stood up quickly. You could see the dry tear streams going down her now rosy cheeks. "I mean she left Seattle for good" I could tell she was about to cry again with the water forming in her eyes. So I quickly stood.

"Why?"

"I have no idea!" She exclaimed, now pacing back and forth. "She just comes in normal, 'Hey Carls! Got any ham?' And ten minutes later she's tells me she's leaving!" Carly was practically in hysterics with the yelling. I opened my mouth to ask another question but she continued. "And I asked her where she was going and she tells me New York!" Now Carly is back in her position on the couch. Her head back in her hands as I watched from the other chair. "I asked her why all of a sudden she was leaving and never told me…and she said because she just made up her mind" Carly's voice sounded muffled from her head still being cemented to her hands.

"She just made up her mind?" I asked more to myself then to Carly. She nodded her head. "What the hell did I do?" I yelled scaring Carly in her spot from the couch.

"What do you mean what did you do?"

"I kind of yelled at Sam today…" I paused. "But I didn't mean any of it! I swear"

"What did you say exactly…?"

I sighed heavily and told her the story that only happened a few hours back.

_"What the hell Sam!" I yelled as soon as I saw her in the hallway. She snapped her head to look at me her signature smirk placed firmly on her face._

_ "What Freddork?" She shot back._

_ "I don't know how you framed me for putting the snapping turtle in Ms. Brigg's desk but now I have three weeks detention!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up to show how frustrated I was._

_ "Oh boo hoo! Just tell principle Franklin it was me and you could stop your whining Benson" She scowled. "I mean I think he's pretty used to me already I have been here for almost four years"_

_ "I would! But principle Franklin is out the whole week and Mr. Howard is filling in for him" I tried to explain. She laughed which just got me madder. "Sam this is your entire fault!"_

_ "Oh shut up Benson, it was just a joke it wasn't mea-"_

_ "No Puckett! Listen to me…Because I'm through with all this bullshit you put me through. Honestly I have no idea why I stick around you or why Carly sticks around you…all you care about is yourself and its practically hell everyday with you!" I yelled. I could honestly say I saw hurt in her eyes when I said that. "Oh Sam…I didn't-" _

_ "Fine…your right" She said calmly which freaked me out. "You don't have to worry about that anymore though" And with that she walked away._

"Oh my gosh…" Carly said slowly rising out of her seat.

"I didn't know she was going to leave, I would have never said that" I told her quickly following her actions. "I know, I know. I have to apologize…I'll go over her house tom-"

"No Freddie she's leaving today!" My eyes practically bulged out of my head. "Today?" She nodded her head quickly. "Her flight leaves in less than an hour, you have to go!"

"GO?"

She nodded again proceeding to push me out of her apartment. "Freddie I know you care about her leaving just as much as I do…and I know you love her too" She said calmly.

"Wha-what?" I stammered.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, I am thee Carly Shay" She smirked. "Now go get her boy!" I smiled and nodded quickly making my way down the stairs, ignoring Lewberts annoying screeches. As soon as I made it outside it was practically pouring. _Oh just my luck. _I dug my hands inside my pockets, grabbing my keys to my car. I jumped into the car as quick as I could and sped off into the road. _Oh if my mom saw how I was driving in the rain no less…she'd totally freak. Okay, Seattle airport is about a little over a half hour away…I could still make it. _There was no other thought in my mind as I raced the highway. Luckily there wasn't much cars driving probably staying in from the heavy down pour. _Smart people. _I made it to the airport in exactly forty three minutes. I slammed the car door shut and raced inside. I reached a counter where a perky red head was at.

"Which tunnel is to New York?" I asked quickly.

"Um…the one that's leaving in ten minutes?" I nodded my head vigorously. "Tunnel 258A"

"Thank you" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran towards wherever the hell tunnel 258a was. _Ten minutes Benson, don't screw this up too. _That's when I saw it on that stupid screen that listed the air flights. I stared at it, it was like mocking me. It read: **Seattle flight to New York 6:00….Took off. **_That's it, it's over. Sam left Seattle and it's my entire fault._ _Who knows when she'll come back? _I stood there with a frown on my face for at least a few minutes, part off me just felt horrible. _I had to go yell at her! The day she was making her decision of leaving I'm so fu- _that's when I saw it, blonde unruly hair. There sat a girl on a large black suitcase staring out the window of the New York flight, her back was turned to me but I knew that hair anyway. I charged forward.

"Sam!" I watched as her head snapped back to look at who called her. When she locked eyes with me you could easily see the wideness in them that were now set with fire. I gulped. _Not good, not good._

"What are you doing here Benson?" She sneered when I was directly in front of her. She sat up from her suitcase.

"You don't know how happy I am that you didn't leave"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Whatever I didn't want to leave because I'd miss Carly and Spencer way too much" I could feel the hurt inside of me. _Well that sounded darkish._

"Sam I know you're mad at me but please let-"  
"Shut up! Okay? I don't want to hear your apology" She paused. "Anyway you were right"

This time it was my turn for my eyes to go wide. "What?"

"I don't know why you or Carly stick around me I mean I'm loud and I get into trouble almost every day and-"

"Sam I love you!" I yelled. _Holy crap that's not how I rehearsed it in my head._

"Huh?" She asked with a shocked expression set on her face.

"I love you" I said quietly bringing myself closer.

"Alright Fredlame I'm still here and I forgive you, you don't need to be lying to me"

I grabbed her face, two hands on either side of her cheeks bringing her lips to mine. I kissed her passionately. I was about to pull away when I felt her respond. I grazed my tongue on the tip of her lips, begging for entrance. She responded almost immediately. Our tongue's 'battling' for dominance.

"Get a room!" We heard someone from behind us yell. I let go of Sam's face as we pulled away I could see that Sam had a tint of pink on her cheeks. _Was thee Samantha Puckett blushing? _

"Think I'm lying now?" I asked with a smirk. She rolled her eyes but was smiling back. "I really am sorry and I** really **am glad you didn't go on that plane"

"Yeah well like I said…I'd miss Carly and Spencer too much" She paused to peck my cheek. "And my dork too" I smiled wrapping my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. "I love you too…nub" She smirked. "You know this is feeling like the end of a lame cheesy ending in a movie"

I smiled happily having the girl of my dreams in my arms. I leaned down to kiss her forehead softly before whispering,  
"I love cheesy endings"

**Can you say fluff? ;D K good you can.**

**Okay now can you say Review? Please review!**


End file.
